


Close Encounter

by Arsoemon



Series: Younglings [12]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, One Big Happy Family, Short & Sweet, Tiny Thief Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written on my lunch break, and Takemi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: A trip to Disney World
Series: Younglings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Close Encounter

Takemi rolls her eyes. “Matching outfits? Really?” She holds up the dress, eyeing its gaudy floral pattern.

“What, you don’t like it?” Sojiro glances down at his own Hawaiian shirt, looking far beyond his years in that moment.

“The dress is nice. Being dressed like _you_....”

Futaba, still running around the hotel room passes through and does a double take. “Hey! You look like me!” She runs up for a high five.

Takemi obliges, smiling at the girl. “Well, when I look at it like that, it’s perfect.”

They round up the kids and all their “just in case” bags and pile into the rental car. The ride to the theme park is a fun one, Takemi looking over her seat and talking with the little ones about all the places they point out on the map. After parking the car, Sojiro breaks out the sunscreen, hats, and shades.

“Alright everyone line up.”

All sun screened and geared up, they finally make it into the park and head straight for the first ride they can see. The wait is long, but everyone seems to enjoy themselves. They stop for giant pretzels and juice before walking around, on the hunt for the perfect set of ears for each kid.

Three hours and four sets of mouse ears later, they’re enjoying popsicles after a thankfully uneventful ride on It’s a Small World when Yusuke gasps, dropping his popsicle.

“What is it buddy?”

He points excitedly, mouth agape before he crouches down and covers his mouth, his eyes filling with tears. “It him! I-it really him!”

Sojiro follows the direction he’s pointing when Akira yells out “Stitch!” Only then does the not so little alien catch his attention through the passing crowds.

“You want a picture with him?” Yusuke can only nod, holding on to his bucket hat as he hops up and down in place. Sojiro takes his hand and they walk to find the end of the relatively short line.

Yusuke stares up at Stitch as the alien waves enthusiastically. He waves back with smile and approaches for a hug that Stitch kindly takes a knee for. Sojiro pays Stitch’s handler and snaps the picture, shaking the Polaroid print and smiling as the boy gives one of his favorite characters another hug before running to take his hand again.

They have time and energy for just a few more rides and a show today, already making plans for what they definitely have to get to tomorrow. The littles are quiet on the walk back to the car—Futaba sound asleep over Sojiro’s shoulder. Minutes into the drive, Takemi looks back to find them all asleep, the photograph still clutched tightly to Yusuke’s chest as he dozes.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write enough to properly celebrate our boy. Happy Birthday, Yusuke💙


End file.
